The present invention relates to new unsaturated esters. More particularly, it concerns new ACOOR.sub.1 esters in which the "A" group is a hydrocarbon group containing three double bonds. The invention also concerns a method of preparing these unsaturated esters.
Unsaturated esters of the formula R'COOB, in which it is the "B" group which contains three double bonds, are known from the prior art (French Pat. No. 71.02752, published under No. 2,007,072), corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,907. These esters can only be used as intermediates for the preparation of alcohols.
By the present invention, new esters have been discovered which can be used as intermediates for the preparation of alcohols after hydrogenation and hydrogenolysis and for the preparation of soaps after hydrogenation and saponification.
It is an object of the present invention to provide novel unsaturated esters which are useful as chemical intermediates.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide novel unsaturated esters useful as intermediates for the preparation of alcohols.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a novel process for the preparation of the new esters of the invention.
Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the present specification.